What a life this is
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Sasuke's parents are dead, he's got an entire fan club, his sister dates his sensei, and his brother's a giant pervert. How does he deal when another problem is added? Rated for cursing and later kisses
1. Enter the crew: Ino's party!

Ok, I felt like writing a SasuSaku for once, so sue me.

Sasuke has a sister!

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura sat all alone on a chair at the party. Her best friend, Ino, was dancing with her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Ino was lucky. Shikamaru was nice, smart, and cool. True, he is lazy, he's always been lazy, but Ino was always chasing after him. Sakura was the only one who knew this, because… well… Ino is her best friend! Anyway, back to the party. Hinata was with Naruto, Neji with Tenten, and… Sakura was all alone. No one noticed it. Songs came and went, but Sakura remained sitting. A new song came on, and the door flung open wide. Everyone who was there (Practically all of the high school) looked. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, the 'sex god' of the town. He was 17, fit, tall, hot, and to his friends, a total sweet heart. It's hard to believe, Sasuke's parents died in a plane accident when he was 8, and he lives with his brother and sister.

Sakura knew Sasuke's sister; she taught her martial arts class. Her name was Kendo, a fitting name considering she loves swords. She is 25 years old. Sasuke looks just like her. Sakura had never met Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, but she heard he was insane.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked over to her. He leaned on the wall next to her. "Fan-girls," He said, "followed my sister home. I had to get out of there." He looked down at the pink haired girl. "Why are you all alone, Sakura?" Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet. She secretly had a crush on Sasuke, but Ino was the only one who knew that. "Um… I, uh… I don't know… I don't feel like dancing all alone, I guess…" Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you dance with me?" Sakura blushed as Sasuke led her to the dance floor. He held one of her hands and placed his other hand on her waist, while Sakura had her hand on his shoulder. She was blushing so much that she couldn't look him straight in the eye.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

A new song came on, and Ino saw the two dancing friends. She hoped that this would end well and Sakura wouldn't be just another bang and bail. Sasuke seemed to do that a lot and still miraculously maintained his 'bails' as fangirls.

HHHHHHH

"Naruto-kun, look," Hinata said as she pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "Bastard… Better not hurt my sis," Naruto mumbled. Sakura and Naruto were like brother and sister. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I think Sasuke feels different about Sakura than all those other girls."

Midnight seemed to be the Cell Phone alarm clock. Every cell in the place seemed to ring at the second it turned midnight.

Some conversations went like this:

Hinata: I'll be home right away, father.

Hiashi: You'd better. I need you to tuck Hanabi into bed.

XX

Naruto: Come on, Tsunade! I can't go home yet!

Tsunade: Naruto, walk Hinata home then get home you little shit!

Naruto: Baaba… fine.

XX

Neji: I'll walk Tenten home then I'll go straight home, Father.

Hizashi: Good. I give you a half hour.

XX

Shikamaru: Can't I stay over mom?

Shika's mom (Idk her name, sorry!): No! Who knows what you two will do all alone in that house with no supervision?! I don't trust her family!

Shika: What a drag. I'll be home in ten.

XX

Sakura: Can I stay over Ino's house tonight, mom?

Saku mom: Go ahead. I trust you two, Sakura!

Sakura: Thank you, mom! I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!

XX

Sasuke: Onee-san, what do you want?

Kendo: You little shit! You didn't tell me you were staying out that late! Itachi turn that bullshit off!

Itachi (background): No!

Kendo: You little fucker! Sasuke, get home now! I'll deal with you later!

Sasuke: But-!

Kendo: hanging up now, get home!

XX

"Sakura, I have to get home, I'll see you later." Sasuke turned and left. Sakura spun around, "Sasuke-kun, wait!" The door already slammed shut.

XXXXX

Sasuke walked into his house. Itachi had the TV blasting in the other room when Kendo came barging into the room, "You little dipshit! You could have told me you were leaving the house! I got home from work, expecting you to be turning down your little fan club that followed me, but no! I find a note from you sayin' 'Bye, I'll be back later'. You little fuck! Go eat dinner then do your homework! No TV or fighting with Itachi!" Kendo barged into Itachi's room and yelled at him, "I said to turn that Shit off! It's disgusting!" She slammed his door shut.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw his sister's boyfriend sitting there. "Hey, Iruka-sensei," He said as he walked to the stove and grabbed his dinner. "I guess you went to

Ino's party, right? You still ran the risk of fangirls while you went there. Smart, but not really." Iruka smiled. Sasuke looked over at his sensei, "What the hell are you talking about?" Iruka laughed, "You went to the party to get away from your fangirls, right? It was smart, considering it would be dark and full of people. But, some of those people could be in your little fan club, right?" Sasuke sighed, "I wish they would just leave me alone."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't."

"Well, I'm friends with Kakashi, aren't I?"

"I get your point."

"Damn Straight."

XXXXX

A/N Okay, I know what you must be thinking; 'Why the hell did you give Sasuke and Itachi a sister?' Honestly, I think they need a flower in their garden. Two guys probably don't really know how to lead a good home. So, why not add a tough, spunky, spirited, kind big sister to the Uchiha family? I thought 'why not? Not that big a deal.' So, please, R&R!!!


	2. Kendo's Fury and The Uchiha disobedience

A/N Okay, I got more positive feedback then I expected about Kendo! Uhm, She won't always be that mean, it's just that she was pissed that Sasuke didn't tell her what he was doing.

XXXXX

Monday, at school

XXXXX

Sakura walked down the hallway of her high school. Everyone was talking and laughing. She was uncomfortable, though. Most people had seen her dancing with Sasuke, including the Sasuke fan club. What would they say? Someone ran up from behind. "Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" They shouted. Sakura jumped and spun around, seeing then that it was only Ino. "Ino-chan… You scared me!" She said, as they walked to their class. They were half an hour early. That was the upside of living 10 minutes away from the school.

XXXXX

The Uchiha house

XXXXX

"Sasuke, Get up! You're going to miss breakfast!" Kendo shouted as she shook her brother. He smacked her hand away from his head and yelled, "Get out of here! I'll get up when I'm ready!" Kendo got pissed, "I made you guys a nice breakfast for once, and you're going to be so mean about it?! FINE! I'll give Itachi the first plate!" She walked away, and Sasuke jumped up out of bed, "I won't let that bastard get his breakfast before me!" He ran to the breakfast room in nothing but his boxers. Kendo sighed, "Why does everything have to be a competition between them?" She walked down the hall to her room to dress for work.

On Kendo's way to the kitchen, she noticed that Itachi's door was still closed. She growled, and threw open the door. "You little perv! Get up before I call your fangirls and tell them you're asleep in nothing but your boxers!" She slammed the door shut and walked down to the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting at the table, scarfing down his omelet. She watched as her brothers left and went to school. "You better be back after school, you little sex-addicts! And NO GIRLS!" She shouted after them. She didn't expect either of them to listen, but… who knows? She smiled as she grabbed her bag and went to the dojo.

XXXXX

Sasuke got to school about 10 minutes after the first bell rang. He saw a blob of pink. '_Sakura_?' he thought, '_why isn't she in class?' _He sighed and walked down the hallway. He didn't bring his books because… well, who needs them? He got good grades. Not like one 'unprepared' mark could kill him. "Sakura!" He called out before she walked down another hallway. She spun around and looked at him. "What's up, Sasuke?" She asked. He smirked, "I was wonder why you weren't in class, bookworm." She giggled, "I have an appointment with the nurse. See?" She held out the slip of paper stating she had to be at the nurse by 8:10. Sasuke laughed, "You actually GO to them? Fuck that, I'm going to class." And, he left.

XXXXX

At Kendo's Dojo…

XXXXX

"Ugh…" Kendo sighed. Her entire day was spent training the white belts, because their teacher was sick. "Shishou!" Kendo spun around. Seeing her student and close friend there, she smiled. "Good afternoon, Sakura." Sakura smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Sensei! What's wrong? You look tired." Kendo laughed, "I just had to spend some time with the beginners. No big deal. How are you, Sakura?" Sakura smiled and flashed the 'v is for victory' sign, "I'm good! So, anything new?" Kendo sighed. "Nothing really, except that my brothers are both retarded." Sakura giggled. Kendo walked into another room with Sakura and was about to start training her when Sasuke walked in. "Hey, Kendo- Hey, Sakura- I'm gonna be out. I won't be home until late. See ya." He turned and left. Kendo growled, "You should ask, shit face! As your guardian, I'm responsible for you, so you need permission!" Sasuke just laughed and continued walking.

Kendo sighed. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him one of these days. I bet he's gonna go shag one of those endless fangirls of his." Sakura laughed and said, "Does he know you talk this way about him when he isn't here?"

"She talks that way to his face." Iruka said, walking in. Kendo smiled, "Hey, Iruka! What's up?" Iruka kissed her cheek. "Nothing, really. How are you, Sakura?" He said to the rosette. Sakura smiled again, "I'm fine, sensei."

OoOoOoOo

After Kendo and Sakura had their fight, Kendo decided to go home. She locked up the door to her dojo and sighed as the cool October air hit her skin. She smiled and walked down the street to her home. She heard some stupid little babbling of some air-headed girl, and decided to see who it was. As she looked down a side street to see the source of the sound, she saw some random girl cling to the arm of Itachi.

"Oi, Itachi! What did I tell you about girls earlier? If you keep ignoring what I'm telling you I'll end up castrating you!" Itachi sighed, and told the girl to walk home. He joined Kendo on the walk home, and stayed silent. Itachi was never open, especially to his older sister, but neither minded. They were really close before, when they were young, but after their parents died they became rather distant. People would always comment that they would look like twins if Kendo wasn't a girl, and older. They had the same black hair, dark eyes, but Itachi had those strange lines under his eyes. Kendo always thought that Sasuke had looked more like Itachi then her, save for the lines, because Sasuke didn't have them either.

After reaching home, the phone was ringing for Itachi. Kendo decided to start on dinner, and let Sasuke's get cold. It was his own fault for not listening and staying out late on a MONDAY night. He was going to regret it in the morning when Kendo woke him up with cold water.

OoOoOoOo

In some random place with Sasuke…

Sasuke, actually, was not with a girl. Instead, he was with his friends. They decided to hang out at Naruto's place, since all he had there today was his older sister, Ayako, and she would be the least likely out of everyone's family to nag the boys; the boys being Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and, of course, Sasuke. They were playing Xbox in Naruto's room, Ayako's only request was that they would let her have the living room in peace.

Sasuke, in an attempt to keep his sister from nagging him, decided to turn his phone off. He knew all too well that his sister would only be pissed, but it meant he would have some peace to hang out with friends.

A few hours into the night, at around 11:30, Naruto's house phone went off. His mother (who returned earlier that evening with her husband) answered the phone. They could hear the conversation from Naruto's room.

"Hello, Uzumaki residence, Kushina speaking, can I help you?"

Silence.

"Oh, yes, they are here. Would you like me to send him home?"

Silence.

"Yes, okay. I'll be sure to tell him, alright. Goodnight."

There was the sound of footsteps as his mother walked up the stairs to the room. Sasuke knew all too well who had called. "Sasuke, your sister called. She said it's time to come home."

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow."

Everyone else said bye, and Sasuke walked home.

XXXXX

As the raven-haired teen walked up the steps to his house, he began thinking of all the things his sister would say. No doubt there would be yelling and colorful language. He began wondering where Kendo learned such language, but just decided to drop it since he was ready to open the door.

He reached out to turn the handle, but it was wrenched the other way as Kendo opened it. "What the hell is your problem?! Not only did you disobey me, but you also turned your phone off! What's the point of me paying for that shit if you keep it off?! Well?!"

"Get off my case, alright? I wasn't even doing what you think I was." Kendo didn't listen and continued ranting. "You know you wouldn't act this way if mom and dad were still alive! They would have kicked your ass for this!"

"Dad wouldn't lay a hand on me, and you know it. We're not like you." Kendo stopped speaking and stared at Sasuke. That Stare wasn't like the angry ones Kendo normally gave off, this one was her… Uchiha death glare? Something like that. Itachi had heard the yelling and decided to come see the show.

Sasuke knew he had treaded into deep shit with that last statement. That was something he knew Kendo was trying to forget, but it sort of slipped out. Kendo began shouting even louder, "**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP?! GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT**!" She shoved Sasuke through the front door and locked it behind him. Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked down the street.

He dialed Naruto's number as he walked. It rang a few times before Naruto's dad, Minato, answered. "Hey, Minato, do you mind if I crash there, tonight?" Naruto's dad was cool, he didn't care about being called by his first name.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why? You trying to avoid your sister?"

"Not really… well, kinda. I'll explain when I get there."

XXXXX

Oh. My. God. I'M SO SORRY!! It's been forever since I updated! This story was doing so well and I like… neglected it! I'm soooo sorry! I hope you forgive me… TT.TT

Well, Kendo yielded more positive results then I expected… I guess she's a hit XP I hope so. She was designed with my inner thoughts in mind… Cuz she always speaks her mind. Ohhhh but what happened to her that made her throw Sasuke out? Find out later!!


End file.
